


Kærlighed

by 13thDoctor, JHarkness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHarkness/pseuds/JHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Hannibal and Will were mistaken as a couple, and the one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, happy Hannigram! Should I have tagged it as an AU?

"I don't why you insisted on taking me out to dinner. You make perfectly acceptable meals at your own home." Will's eyes shifted around the restaraunt and he shuddered. There were far too many people.

Dr. Lecter smiled complacently, his expression as tailored as the designer suits he wore. "Mr. Crawford believes that it would ve best to force you into normal social interaction and behavior. I would have to agree." He toasted Will amusedly.

Will scowled at the velvet voice and stared forcefully at the unlit candles on their table.

"More wine?" a waitress asked.

She flashed Will a dazzling grin, her brown curls bouncing. The empath returned it with a small, uncomfortable grimace. His revulsion with eye contact wa prominent as he stared past her shoulder, avoiding any and all distractions. The FBI agent did not notice his psychiatrist's hard glare.

"We would be delighted," Hannibal answered, an icy edge to his words.

"Wonderful!" the girl laughed. "Now, if you don't mind me asking..." She bent over to light a few candles, tucking her hair away from the flame. "Is it your anniversary tonight? You two make a lovely couple."

Will choked on the filet mignon he had been picking at, reaching for his newly filled glass as he fought back a coughing fit. His mind and mouth could not connect a coherant sentence of explanation.

The waitress-Anya, if her uniform was correct- frowned worriedly at him and inquired politely if he required any water.

Will waved her concern away. "We're not- we, uh-"

"William will take a glass of water. Thak you, Anya."

She nodded sweetly and turned away to weave through the tables back to the kitchen.

"What was _that_?" Will asked, his voice cracking on the last word. Hannibal's eyes betrayed nothing.

"Social interaction," the doctor replied silkily.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night.


	2. Second

"How do you--" Hannibal began. Will cut him off with an incredulous look as he stopped pacing in front of the perfectly organized shelves in the office.

"Please, do not ask me how I feel about it. That's some very lazy therapy, doctor Lecter." Will shifted uncomfortably as Hannibal's eyes wandered across his face. The psychiatrist sneered, crossing his arms. His lithe body was perched against the ladder on the lower level of the office.

"You didn't sleep," he stated suddenly, "Why?" Without a word, Will turned and crept down the wooden structure. The bags under his eyes were evidence enough; there was no need to confirm. And as to why there was no reason to plague the doctor with stories of raven-feathered stags and bloody knives.

Hannibal held out his hands as Will reached the last few beams, and he took it witout a thought. A pregnant silence followed as the pair slowly moved across the room toward the polished red door.

"Our appointment is over," the agent said at last. He slowly turned the knob of the door and opened it to the waiting room, which was empty save for one stranger.

Only then did he realize that his hand was still tightly woven in Hannibal's.

"Oh, I apologize. I thought that your office hours had begun," the newcomer sputtered.

"They have," Hannibal answered smoothly. Will looked down at their intertwined hands and back at the flustered woman's face before reluctantly releasing his grip.

"I have a meeting with Jack," he mumbled quietly, stepping away from the door. Without looking back to see if he had been acknowledged, Will hurried out into the frigid Winter air.


	3. Third

Hannibal had taken Will shopping.

At first the consultant had protested. He had fought against participating in such a mundane activity, especially when he had so many other things to focus on. But he had eventually succumbed to the request, creating some excuse that he needed food for his dogs. Under no circumstances was it just a way to spend more time with Hannibal.

"You will enjoy this meal," Hannibal called to Will. The other man rushed to catch up, admiring how Hannibal could still look elegant pushing a shopping cart.

"Will I?" He smiled, enjoying himself far more than he cared to admit.

"Yes." Hannibal paused to select a strange fruit from the aisle, examining it closely before placing it in the cart. "It is a lean cow. I am told it was treated with the utmost care before it overstepped its bounds. Tragic accident, really, but the meat is still exceptional."

Will nodded, eyeing the contents of Hannibal's cart suspiciously. "What _is_ that _?_ " he asked.

Hannibal chuckled. "Jackfruit. You will be tasting some tonight."

"Oh? Am I being invited over for dinner?"

"Of course," Hannibal replied blankly, as if any alternative was completely proposterous.

The psychiatrist finished loading his cart with exotic and unorthodox foods and beckoned Will to the check-out counter. The man had been wondering around aimlessly, intrigued by the expensive store items by which he was surrounded.

"Date night?" The overly-nosy cashier asked.

Will pretended not to hear her.


	4. Fourth

Will had never seen Hannibal so paternal.

The psychiatrist was preparing a spectacular meal for Abigail Hobbs, who was currently finishing her first day back to school. He was checking the clock every two minutes and glancing at Will Graham with anticipation.

"It's almost two," the empath declared, pulling his jacket off the back of his chair and sliding it on. "I'll go pick her up."

"I will go with you," Hannibal decided, pulling his apron off smoothly. He licked wine droplets off his thumb, staring at Will for an unnecessarily long time before moving some of their food into the oven. He brushed away Will's silent protest. "It will stay warm."

Will stared, incredulous, as Dr. Lecter stepped around him and procured the keys to his car. "Are you coming?" He asked, not pausing for a response. Will met his pace easily and took the keys from him, shivering as their hands brushed.

"Of course."

They arrived at two exactly, and Abigail was already waiting. She was holding at least three books, and there were two other girls standing with her. Hannibal and Will parked and walked across the lot to meet her. The girl waved as they approached, and her friends followed suit. The doctor nodded politely as he and Will reached the triad.

"You know, both of you really didn't have to come," Abigail breathed with embarrassment.

"Nonsense," Hannibal waved her comment aside with a grin, "It was your first day." He paused and turned to the other girls, conversing quietly amongst one another.

"And you are?"

"Oh!" They giggled as he addressed them. "I'm Stephanie, and this is Megan."

"Dr. Lecter."

"Will," the empath contributed. He gazed past the girls' shoulders and to the school walls, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"So, you're Abigail's dads?" Megan asked. Abigail smiled, barely containing her amusement as she brought her hand to her mouth in order to stifle her laughter. Will stared at them, a look of pure shock overlapping his tired face.

"Yes. Well, we are her guardians if there must be a word. However, the relationship is not--" Hannibal's explanation was interrupted by the friends' purrs of "aw" and "You're so lucky!" aimed at Abigail. The pair departed soon after, leaving Will no time to form an acceptable comment.

"Why does everyone always assume that?" He inquired once they were in the car. Hannibal only shrugged.


	5. Fifth

Doctor Lecter was not wearing a jacket, and it was strange.

Correction: It was both strange and highly distracting. Will stared at the grey walls before him with more conviction than usual.

Hannibal had decided to accompany him to a lecture; he had told Will it was another way to analyze his patient. Will figured it was complete bullshit, but he made no comment as they strolled liesurely through the quiet halls. Hannibal's presence had become soothing; Will felt he could trust Hannibal more than anyone else in his life. His body beside Will's was a promise of stability. He wouldn't trade the man's company for the world.

Albeit this overwhelming trust, Will still couldn't bring himself to take the leap of faith he had been wanting to. Unfortunately, this translated into a standoffish attitude toward his doctor; there were times when their only conversations would be at the office or at a crime scene. Will could see Hannibal's frustration growing just as his bravery began to ebb away.

Will and Hannibal walked silently until they came to the lecture hall. Quickly, Will moved to his computer, just as Hannibal began to speak. He cut himself off, a dark anger in his eyes as Will turned his back on him. The agent distracted himself with opening files, worn hands dancing over the keyboard as he considered each piece of evidence. He was bent low, his body turned as far away from Hannibal as possible.

Thankfully, students began to file in a minute later, their chatter and theories filling the empty space of things unsaid. Will sighed gratefully and turned around. Hannibal manuevered beside him, their arms brushing. Will coughed and pretended not to notice.

"What's he doing here?" A student asked. Her friend pointed at Hannibal accusingly. Will understood; agents tended not to like strange visitors.

"Just observing," Will assured her, just as Hannibal's smooth accent purred those exact words. The empath blushed and looked at the floor, but couldn't help when a grin spread across his face.

The girls wore similiar expressions as they turned back to one another. "I love it when couples do that," the friend whispered.

Hannibal slid his arm around Will's waist, his head turned in so he could speak close to Will's ear. "I enjoy it as well."

Will thought it best not to argue.

 


	6. Første gange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done (finally)! Well, we hope you've enjoyed this utter fluff during the he-ate-us. This was the best way we could help Will Graham and satisfy our need for this pairing. Thanks for reading!

Will Graham had found that not arguing with assumptions proved to be more than beneficial.

A hand ghosted across his back, and he fought a giddy smile as Doctor Lecter’s palms slid over his bare shoulders. He pushed his arm through his shirt sleeve, laughing as his lover’s fingers lingered. Hannibal buttoned the shirt slowly, kissing a burning trail along Will’s neck.

“If you continue that,” the agent whispered, voice low and husky, “We won’t be making the reservation.” He fisted his hands through the psychiatrist’s hair, pulling his head up so that he could press their lips together. The kiss was soft but deep, and their tongues knocked together as they pulled the rest of their clothes on. Will felt embarrassed as he slid on a dinner jacket, and his face flushed as he took his lover in. The older man was dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit and navy shirt, and the formality of it all was unnerving.

“You look ravishing, William,” Hannibal said, snaking his arm around the other man’s waist. He pushed him to the door, holding it open before procuring the keys and moving toward the car. “Do not worry about tonight.”

“I’m not worried,” the empath responded, taking the keys. “I’m excited. It’s just… You seem so nonchalant; as if this entire event is nothing to you, as if _I_ am nothing to you.”

Hannibal blanched, properly surprised at his partner’s words. “You mean everything to me,” he began, taking Will’s face in his hands, “I was concerned about your stability, honestly, and was attempting to make this casual.”

“When are anniversaries casual?” Will asked, face breaking into a soft smile as he kissed the doctor’s fingers. The other man grinned back and turned away, wrapping one hand tightly around Will’s as he walked the remaining distance to their vehicle.

“I have just the place picked out.”

When they turned into the parking lot, a low chuckle rose from Graham’s throat. “Our first date.”

“You didn’t consider it to be a date then,” Hannibal reciprocated, stepping from the car as the engine died down.

“I didn’t realize you were courting me,” Will joked, “Well, until that waitress asked about us.” They crossed the lot and entered the building. Their hands were intertwined between them, and they took a table by the ornate window in the main dining room. Once their wine arrived, Hannibal brought his glass off the table and raised it to his lover.

“To one year,” he toasted. Will brought their glasses together, face contorted in happiness.

“To one year,” he echoed proudly, “And many more.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 6 chapters, written by 13thDoctor then JHarkness; repeat cycle (So 3 by each).


End file.
